bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Admiration and Malevolence: Tereya vs Ahatake
Fated Meeting Ahatake sitting in the middle of the room, which had been completely cleared for the purpose of this. His sword was in his lap, and his eyes are closed. He appeared to be meditating. At the moment, there was another who was sitting with him; Kyuui. Recently, the silver-haired girl had been training alongside her grandfather, in order to increase her own potential. She had gotten even more help due to the presence of Sakashima, who kept up the pressure of readying Kyuui for combat. One of the progressing combat traits was her swordsmanship: compared to the rest of her family, Kyuui's style was slowly resembling that of kendo, a more sophisticated and art-like style of swordsmanship. This didn't take the aggression that most of her family were fueled by in combat, allowing Kyuui to breathe easier while fighting an opponent. It was a skill she was beginning to admire. Due to his near loss at the hands of Senkaku Ningensei, Ahatake had begun to perform Jinzen, so he could tap into his Zanpakuto's full power and avoid such a narrow defeat again. It was here that Taiki stepped into the room, hands in his pockets. With drifting eyes, he looked over the two meditating Kurosaki curiously, tilting his head. Then, he stepped over to them, crouching down and waving his hand in front of his father's face just to make sure that he was out of it. He himself rarely did this Jinzen technique, but he knew a lot about it in the times that he did. When his father didn't respond, he reached out, placed a hand on his forehead, and promptly shoved him over. No response at all. Ahatake was completely unaware and unfeeling. Just like a ragdoll! Moving over to Ahatake's side, Taiki raised his foot before punting the "unconscious" man into the air. The result was rather humorous; his arms flailed as well as his legs, his muscles too limp to do much in reaction to the sudden and unwanted lift. Taiki giggled; if he timed Ahatake's meditation times right and came, he'd actually have something to do; play some Kuro ball! Other than the training he was undergoing at Hueco Mundo, it would be quite entertaining. Ahatake however, awoke gasping. Sitting up, he started mumbling to himself, not even noticing he had been moved. None of what Ahatake was saying was intelligible, to Taiki at least, as it was all in German. Taiki grinned. "You make a great ball, Tou-san." He commented, sliding his hands into his pockets again. "Just like the ragdolls off of Unreal Tournament 2004. Your arms were flailing, and everything!" Of course, this was simply meant to get on the man's nerves - something he very much liked to do. Ahatake stopped his rambling and looked up. "Taiki? When did you get here?" It was obvious he had not heard a word the white-haired Kurosaki had said. "When I was kicking you like a soccer ball." Taiki responded, undeterred by the man's lack of knowledge. This time, however, he summarized it in one sentence instead of explaining everything. But he was rather dissatisfied by the reaction. All of that talking and playing amnesia was the only thing that Ahatake did in response? It brought all of the fun out of annoying someone... Ahatake scowled. "If you were younger I'd ground you for that." Whatever Taiki could fire back at him was immediately cut off by the sound of Megami's voice. "Hello, everyone!" Her warm and cheery voice immediately cut through what would've been a short argument. "How are you all?" This seemed to snap Kyuui out of her own trance, and she turned her head to look over her shoulder in question, but remained silent. Ahatake looked around at the sound of the woman's voice. "We're all fine Megami." Ahatake said, getting up and sheathing his sword. Ahatake glared at Taiki. "I'd love to burn you kid, but it''d probably still be considered child abuse." "Too bad you don't have your Shikai out." Taiki responded coolly. "Otherwise, I would've liked to see you try it." "Hey!" Megami protested, immediately stepping between the two in an attempt to stop their fighting. "Enough of this! You two speak as if you were mortal enemies!" Her voice had a slight scolding to it, like a mother talking to her sons. Ahatake sighed. "True." For a brief second, hostility directed at Megami flashed onto Taiki's face, before he put on a sheepish smile and raised his hands up in defense. "Gomen nasai, Megami-san..." He apologized, his tone sincere. "We'll try to keep it down when you're around." Ahatake scowled at Taiki, the young man's brief expression had not escaped his father's notice, but he chose to say nothing. "Good..." Megami smiled gently, looking over at Ahatake. "Megami-san!" Kyuui immediately zoomed over to the woman, grasping her mid-section in a tight hug. "So glad to see you visited us!" All hostilies from the young girl had seemed to fade away for the moment, now that she was assured that Tereya would be "just fine". Ahatake smiled at this sight. "So you approve of Megami now Kyuui?" "No, Dad..." Taiki said sarcastically, motioning out to the two girls. "She's actually hiding a knife within those arms." Thankfully, neither of them having seemed to notice, with Megami herself reaching out to rub the child's head warmly. Ahatake ignored him. "It's nice to see you like her Kyuui." Ahatake smiled. "Aoi told me about the fit you had a few days ago." Promptly, Kyuui released Megami and directed her smile towards Ahatake. "After Tou-san told me that Tereya was fine and going to be visiting, I felt better." She explained. "Can't wait for her to come!" Ahatake snarled. "She's coming to visit? Great. Just great." Immediately, Megami re-coiled at the sharp tone, eyes widening at how harsh he had sounded. "Wha...what's wrong?!" She asked, unable to stop the hint of fear that peaked at her voice. Sure, she had known there was going to be an ex-wife involved, but she never knew it would draw this much hostility from the guy! This reaction wasn't lone; it was shared by Kyuui, who even hid behind Megami out of the shock she felt. "Weren't you over her already?" Taiki stated lazily, leaning against a nearby wall with his back. Ahatake's eyes seemed to be beginning to Hollowfy again. "That doesn't mean I want her over here Taiki." He replied. "You all can go meet in a cafe or something." The silver-haired man simply rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby, Tou-san. After all, it was your fault that she left in the first place." He said, shaking his head sagely and folding his arms across his chest. Ahatake couldn't deny that. "You're 100% true." He yawned, and the Hollwofication on his eyes seemed to recede. Perhaps it was a reaction to stress. Both Megami and Kyuui relaxed under the withering of the Hollow's influence, and Taiki folded his arms across his chest. "I'm sure, now, you can meet her without blowing your top, if she ever comes?" He asked. "I did say she'd be visiting... but I didn't say it would be today." That, in turn, seemed to deflate Kyuui's mood a little, shoulders slumping, and a frown crossing her face. Contrast to his granddaughter, it seemed to lighten Ahatake's mood. "Alright." He said cheerfully. "I'm going to go get some fresh air then." He said, before walking out of the room. Hello, Sweetheart Ahatake sat out on the porce, doing as he said he would and getting some fresh air. He looked out at the street. Nice to see Juushin apparently doing a good job. No crime, yet no excess officers. He laid down, and closed his eyes, seemingly dosing off. In the midst of the blue skies, a massive portal, small at first but slowly gaining power by size, was being torn through the atmosphere. Inside, it seemed purely dark, with no light entering the innards of the portal despite the presence of the sun. From the shadows, a lone figure stepped out, taking a few steps forward. It was a Shinigami-uniformed woman, with long black hair, and the eyes of the Hollow. She looked down at the ground, narrowing her eyes as the Garganta behind her shrank and disappeared. In her right hand was the hilt of a sword, fresh blood dripping down the tip. Outwardly, it would've been considered the face of Tereya Kurosaki. But only one would know of the true identity of the beast that had arisen to the surface. She slung her sword in order to wipe off the blood a few times before she re-sheathed it, looking down on the earth that was several feet below her. Ahatake did not move. He could feel the spiritual pressure, but was trying to ignore it. As she lowered a bit, she could see him. His still-standing figure, unmoved by the slight breeze that overcame the area. She narrowed her eyes, uncaring of the fact that he seemed to ignore her. She was more concerned about what he had thought of her... of her master... playing Tereya would not be enough to suffice for her. Here, she would be glad enough to take his life and show who was really the strongest. She would kill him, right here, right now. But for now, she could retain that urge, simply continuing to descend towards him.